Fada Negra
by kathhf
Summary: Cinco anos após o embate final, mais precisamente, na noite em que tudo findou, Hermione Granger resolve sair para espairecer. O que ela não esperava era que a visão de uma fadinha negra a fizesse esquecer daquilo que a marcou.


Os longos cabelos, hoje, lisos batiam-lhe na face e entravam-lhe dentro dos olhos, deixando-os irritadiços e lacrimejantes. De nada adiantava, talvez os cabelos fossem apenas um subterfúgio para esconder a verdade por detrás daquela fachada construída meticulosamente por longos anos. Para ser mais exata, cinco anos completados naquele dia.

O tempo deveria ser bondoso com as mágoas, mas, ao contrário do que dizem, ele não ajuda a amenizar as perdas. Não. O tempo apenas torna tudo ainda mais doloroso. O tempo, na realidade, torna as pessoas amargas e severas. Ela riu debochada com esse pensamento. Esperava que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis depois da guerra e, Merlin, tudo estava cada vez mais difícil.

A felicidade no mundo bruxo era palpável, real, colorida e cheia de frufrus como um belo filme de romance que tem um desfecho de felizes para sempre. Isso tudo era tão idiota! Não, era mais do que isso...era irritante. Ver todos sorrindo e brincando e noivando e casando era uma ofensa aos seus olhos. Aquilo tudo também deveria ser parte do seu universo, afinal. Se não fosse a uma maldição imperdoável que tirou a **sua** felicidade.

A mulher respirou fundo e acendeu o cigarro. Ah, maldito vício trouxa. Aquele gosto mentolado invadindo a sua boca, deixando-a com um gosto de menta misturado com tabaco. Impaciente, retirou os cabelos dos olhos e empurrou a porta do pub inglês bruxo. O lugar era novo, contudo, aparentemente, conservava as mesmas características dos trouxas: um longo balcão de madeira no meio, vários cartazes de bandas underground e até mesmo um jogo de dardos.

Debruçou-se no balcão mogno e o atendente ofereceu-lhe um cardápio que, imediatamente, foi recusado. Ela já sabia de cor tudo que eles poderiam lhe oferecer. Sem delongas, pediu um pint de Heineken. Sentou-se em uma cadeira de veludo vermelho e ficou observando os jovens que tentavam, inutilmente, acertar os dardos.

Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de si em um tempo tão longínquo entre um ruivo de cabelos extremamente vermelhos e um moreno de cabelos bagunçados. No meio, uma menina de grandes olhos expressivos castanhos, sorrindo alegremente por acertar grande parte dos dardos. Em certos momentos, sua mão entrelaçava-se com a do ruivo.

Conteve a emoção, as lágrimas não viriam, ela sabia. Haviam secado há muito. Tampouco importava se haviam acabado ou não, hoje, ela era forte o suficiente para resistir a um impulso. Com um leve aceno de varinha, o jornal flutuou lentamente o salão e foi parar em suas mãos. Ao invés de usar um simples Accio jornal, preferiu utilizar o simples Wingardium Leviosa para lembrar dele. Masoquismo, agora, fazia parte dela, também.

Tragou o cigarro e sentiu o gosto de menta misturado com o amargor tão gostoso da cerveja. A fumaça saiu em espirais pelos lábios entreabertos dela que logo abriram-se com vontade para sorver o líquido amarelo. Desdobrou levemente o jornal e estampado na capa, a manchete a fez querer chorar, novamente. **"O fim da supremacia das trevas completa 5 anos hoje"** e, abaixo, uma indicação da página na qual estava a matéria completa.

Seus dedos finos folhearam o jornal e pararam na página indicada. A foto do grande herói mexia-se com excitação. Os olhos expressivos do amigo não lhe faziam jus. Ignorou-o e pousou os olhos na parte dedicada as mortes da guerra. Ali estava ele. Acima da foto, uma legenda a atraiu. **"Ronald Weasley, o jovem que entregou a vida para reinar a paz"**. Em palavras, aquilo parecia altruísta e até mesmo necessário.

No fundo, ela sabia que aquilo era mentira. Ela sabia de tudo, para falar a verdade. O adjetivo de Sabe-Tudo sempre foi verdadeiro. Ronald partira porque fora mesquinho. Poderiam até chamá-la do que quisessem, conquanto, se soubessem da metade das histórias que ela havia presenciado, saberiam com quem estaria a razão. Ele dera a vida, sim, isso era inegável. Entretanto, ninguém sabia o porquê.

E ali estava ela, a Sabe-Tudo, que sabia disso também. Ele, por um infortúnio, cometera um engano e acabara por matar uma criança inocente durante um conflito. Para redimir-se, deu sua vida para a morte. A sua e a dela. Grande idiota, pensou ao virar quase metade do copo.

Sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado. Pensou em dirigir-lhe um insulto por ousar em sentar ali. Retraiu-se ao ver quem era. Voltou a sua posição original: sentada, olhando para o além. Sorveu o restante do líquido para ocupar-se e não dar ouvidos – ou respostas, que seja – ao seu companheiro de mesa.

- Olá, Granger. – a voz do antigo arquiinimigo soou lenta e arrastada, como sempre fora e ela se repreendeu por ter uma lembrança tão vívida dele – Não cumprimenta mais os conhecidos?

- Não tenho nada a falar com você. – respondeu contrariada com a petulância dele.

- Ah, que feio. – falou sorrindo falsamente e bebeu uma dose de seu whisky – Em outras épocas você era mais educada. – Detenção para você e dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – acrescentou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Cale a boca, seu bastardo. – disse ríspida e levantou-se em direção ao bar, a procura de mais bebida.

Enquanto ficou no balcão, a espera de ser atendida tentou pensar em como se livrar dele. Sua mente estava cansada demais para pensar, para sua infelicidade. A fim de demorar e evitar aquela presença, pediu o cardápio e passeou os dedos entre os inúmeros drinques disponíveis. Escolheu um que misturava absinto com tequila e curaçau blue. Provavelmente sairia cambaleando dali e era exatamente isso que precisava para se ver longe daquele homem.

O atendente entregou uma taça de líquido meio verde meio azul flamejante. As chamas que emergiam e tentavam fugir da taça contrastavam com o líquido que lhe concedia fonte de energia, deixando aquela visão tão bonita que ela quase sentiu piedade de tomá-la. Internamente, sua vida era assim. Ela tentava escapar daquela solidão, que, ao mesmo tempo, era sua fonte de vida.

Segurou a taça entre os dedos e a tampou com a mão. O fogo lentamente desapareceu e ela aspirou o cheiro a álcool, deixando-a inebriada. Lentamente balançou o liquido e bebeu-o com um só gole. Não tardou e seus sentidos tornaram-se confusos, seus olhos ficaram embaçados e sua alma parecia cristalina. Sem arrependimentos ou mágoas. Ah, como era bom aquele estado de nirvana.

Voltou a mesa que estava, trocando os passos e sorrindo feito boba. Aquela fadinha verde logo apareceria e ela estava doida a ater-se a conversas. Sentou-se ao lado do intruso que sorria como um Adônis com grandes ônix nos lugares dos olhos. Aqueles olhos a fizeram enrijecer e um calafrio passou seu corpo.

Insana, ela virou-se em sua direção e captou seus lábios. Aqueles lábios macios e finos com gosto de Martini a intoxicaram, ele sugou os lábios grossos dela e levemente mordiscava-a. Suas línguas dançavam uma dança complexa e única. Ele sorriu ao sentir o gosto dela: absinto. As mãos ágeis dele percorreram as costas dela e descaradamente adentraram a saia de couro preta, acariciando-a.

Em algum momento, ela sussurrou para irem embora e, prontamente, o pedido foi atendido. Agora, desfrutavam um do outro em uma longa cama king-size com lençóis negros. Tão negros quanto os olhos de ônix dele. Ele arfou ao sentir o toque gelado dela, despindo-o sem qualquer pudor. As unhas vermelhas dela deixavam uma marca na pele marmórea dele.

Sem conseguir se conter, ele ajudou-a a enlaçar as pernas dela em volta da sua cintura. Ele gemeu ao senti-la tão perto. Estavam juntos, em cima de sua cama, acariciando-se sem qualquer pudor. E o pior, ambos estavam gostando daquela sensação agitada que se formava em seus estômagos, daquele calor que ambos conservavam em um mínimo espaço e daquela áurea de excitação.

No outro dia, ao acordar, ela lembrou-se de tudo que havia acontecido. Da noite anterior, dos drinques, dos beijos, das caricias...de tudo. E ela sabia que jamais esqueceria. Porque ela não queria esquecer. Em um ínfimo momento, sentiu-se frustrada. Era uma grande mentira dizer que, ao beber absinto, a fadinha verde apareceria.

Ao beber aquele drinque, ela só viu uma fadinha. Uma fadinha tão negra quanto ônix. Tão negra quanto os olhos dele. Ou os lençóis dele. E era aquela **fadinha negra** que ela gostaria de ter toda a vez que bebesse absinto. Ou melhor, era aquela fadinha que ela gostaria de ter **para sempre ao seu lado**.

Sentiu o corpo dele virar-se e observou aqueles olhos negros apaixonantes. Ele sorriu, de forma sincera, e seus olhos tornaram-se brilhantes. Por um momento, ela apenas deu sua mão a ele. Os polegares dele acariciaram a sua palma de forma carinhosa. Por fim, ele falou com aquela típica voz lenta e arrastada.

- Bom dia, Hermione. - ao ouvi-lo, ela suspirou e sorriu como não fazia há cinco anos e um dia.

- Bom dia, Severo. – respondeu ela, sorrindo.


End file.
